Missing part from Missing You
by KimberlieyAnn
Summary: The missing part from Missing You.  Rated "M" for a reason. Don't read it if you don't like Lemons!


**Disclaimer**

I unfortunately do not own any of the characters. If I owned Rob, I would NOT be spending my time writing ;)

* * *

><p>"Jess…?"<p>

"Shhh, you'll wake my parents up."

"Wait jess, are you sure about this?" Rob asked, his voice laced with doubt.

"I've been waiting for this for five years Rob, I'm sure." I told him.

Rob grabbed my hand and held my eyes "Let's go to my house, I don't want you parents to find out about our engagement in the middle of the night because your moans woke them up." Rob said, his voice holding a hint of mischief in it.

As I stood there, I saw the look of pure lust in his eyes; my stomach flipped with anticipation at what my night now had in store for me.

"Let's go." I whispered loudly while pulling a smiling Rob behind me toward the front door.

Rob followed me through the door and toward his awaiting truck. I came to a stop at the passenger door before Rob turned me around and pushed me against the smooth black paint. Taking a step toward me his lips came crashing down on mine in a heart stopping embrace that left my body begging for more. I opened my eyes to see Rob staring down at me.

My breathing heavy from the lack of oxygen, I asked "What's wrong?"

Rob smiled, shaking his head he said "Your perfect Jess, I Love everything about you. I just can't believe your mine."

Heaving a shaking breath I smiled "I'm yours forever Rob, whether you like it or not."

He kissed me again and opened the car door for me to get in.

The drive to Rob's house seemed to take hours instead of the mere 30 minutes it usually took. As soon as the truck pulled to a stop I was out the door with Rob close behind me.

"A little excited Jess?" Rob asked with a smile hinting at his voice. I didn't respond as I bounded up the porch steps and through the wooden front door. Rob closed the door behind us and reached out grabbing hold of my hips from behind. His lips were at my ear, his voice a soft caress as he whispered "Are you sure about this Jess?"

"Yes." My voice hitched in my throat for a second and came out breathless as I said the one simple word that changed my world forever.

Rob spun me around, his hands, running torturously slowly down my back, stopped at the bottom of my ass lifting me up. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist as my hands buried themselves in his hair. Rob's mouth was on mine in seconds, placing smoldering hot kisses on my lips. I kissed him back with all the passion in my being while running my hands through his silky black hair.

His mouth trailed down my jaw, stopping behind my ear to bite a soft spot. I didn't even try to suppress the moan that started deep in my throat. I felt Robs mouth turn up into a smile on my neck before his mouth was back on mine. My back hit the wall making my body tingle from the contrast between Rob's hot body and the coolness of the wall.

My hand dropped from Rob's hair to the hem of his black shirt, lifting it up over his head. His lips were back on mine before I could even throw the piece of clothing to the ground. My hands roamed between us, feeling his rock hard abs. His muscles spasmed under my touch, his moan lost in my lips. His mouth journeyed back down my neck, stopping to lick the hollow above my collar bone.

"Mmmm…Rob." My head fell back against the wall as I moaned his name; my hands gripped his hips as I felt an electric current run through me.

"You like that?" Rob asked, his lips brushing against my neck with every word.

"Oh God yes!" I moaned as he bit down on my collar bone. Rob laughed against my skin at my overzealous answer, the vibrations making me shudder with pleasure.

"Rob…upstairs…now…" I was breathing hard by now; my voice came out as a breathless whisper. Rob wasted no time in carrying me up the stairs, still kissing everything that wasn't covered by my tank. He walked up to his bedroom, missing the door handle and slamming my back into the still closed door.

"Ow." I laughed as Rob tried again for the handle, successfully opening the door on the second try. He kicked the door closed behind us before he made his way over to the bed, laying me down and crawling on top of me. His hands were now free to roam my body, touching every inch of me from my stomach to my thighs and back again. His hands found the hem of my tank and didn't hesitate to pull the fabric up and off my torso. His movements stopped for a moment while his eyes roamed over my now bare chest.

"Like what you see sailor?" I questioned him with a hint of laughter in my voice. His eyes found mine for a second, the look of complete passion I saw made my stomach heat up more than I ever thought possible.

He gave me a smile that could have melted even the most frigid woman's heart before he answered "More than you could ever imagine Jess."

Before I could respond his mouth was on mine, kissing me until I thought I would pass out from lack of oxygen. He trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck, taking his time to hit every sensuous spot on the way down making me sigh from the feeling of pure ecstasy. His mouth continued to investigate every inch of me, moving to the hollow of my neck and trailing down between the mounds of my breasts.

With one last look and a small smile on his lips he took my right nipple into his mouth, turning my nipple to a tight little bud of nerves. His tongue was doing amazing swirls, moving around my nipple making it harder than I ever thought possible. His hand came up to press and knead my other breast until I thought I would fall apart from the bits of lightning shooting through my body. Rob moved his head to my left breast and continued to harden my nipple to a tight peak. He released my nipple and moved his head back an inch to blow over the wet nub sending a current of electricity straight through my body. My head pushed back into the pillow and I arched my back to get my body closer to the source of its pleasure.

Rob kissed his way back up my chest, my hands finding his hair as his mouth covered mine in a searing kiss. I felt Rob's hand slowly moving down my stomach to the hem of my boxers, stopping for a few moments to draw feather light circles on my hip bone. His hand continued on its voyage past the elastic of my boxers, stopping to finger the small strip of lace at the top of my black panties.

Rob stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes seconds before I felt his finger enter me. I threw my head back into the pillow and arched my back at the amazing sensation his calloused finger sent through me. My hand tightened around a fistful of Rob's hair as a moan erupted from deep within my chest. Rob began to slowly pump his finger in and out of my body, eliciting a string of incoherent moans from my throat. As a second finger slipped in to join the first, my eyes slid shut and my nails dug into Rob's bare shoulder. A groan escaped his lips as I raked my nails down his back. I pulled his head down to mine; our lips meeting before Rob slowly moved his tongue against mine. I felt Rob's thumb start to circle my clit as his fingers pumped faster and faster. A pool of heat made its way down my stomach, my muscles tightened as I threw my head into the pillows behind me. My back arched off the sheets and my nails dug into Rob's skin as wave after wave washed through me. I heard the loud moans that escaped my mouth surround me as my eyes rolled back and complete bliss took over my body.

My breathing was ragged and my body had a light mist of sweat on it but all I could think about was how amazing Rob's fingers felt inside me. My body was buzzing, feeling like I had thousands of dragonfly's swarming around me. I opened my eyes to see rob staring at me, a soft smile on his lips as he waited for my breathing to even out. Rob's hand ventured up to my hip, rubbing small symbols into my glistening skin. I grabbed his head and pulled it toward mine, our mouths connecting and tongues battling for dominance.

My hands moved their way down Rob's back, resting on his waist for a few seconds before pulling his hips to mine. I could feel his hardness through his perfect fitting Levi's. Rob's jeans were definitely faded in all the right places, making me grab his back harder in anticipation. I moved my hands to Rob's front, lightly running my hand over his growing member eliciting a groan from Rob's mouth. My fingers moved to his fly, working quickly to pop the button out of its home and unzip the denim. My hands moved over Rob's boxers, exploring the new territory. I gripped low on Rob's hips, rocking my hips against his.

"Shit Jess." Rob groaned into my mouth making me push against him just a little harder. My hands pushed the material down his hips, Rob taking over to remove the rest before placing his body flat against mine. I could feel how big Rob really was through the soft material of his boxers, the fire inside me turned up a notch imagining what he would feel like in me.

Rob moved his hand down to the elastic band of my boxers, removing his mouth from mine to kiss down my body and remove the thin material from my small hips. He kissed my flat stomach while removing the last piece of fabric from my body. His mouth moved to my inner thigh causing goose bumps to form every place his mouth touched. My breath hitched in my throat when rob put his mouth right on my center and slowly began to swirl his tongue around my sensitive nub. My hands wound themselves in his hair pulling his head closer to my body, my voice coming out shaky and breathless as I lustily moaned "Oh shit Rob…"

I was helpless, waiting on the edge of a cliff only to have him slow down and pull me right back to the edge again.

Rob moved his head away and removed his boxers, his arms coming up to rest on either side of my head, supporting his weight. I was looking into his fog colored eyes as he slowly entered me. I sucked in a deep breath from the pleasure I felt, my hands coming up to claw at Rob's shoulders and a deep moan falling from my lips. Rob pulled back only to slam into my body again making me shudder from the amazing sensations overtaking my body.

My hand moved up to grab at his hair, pulling his head down to mine and sending our lips crashing together. His tongue darted in and out of my mouth at the same pace he thrust himself into me sending my world spinning. His lips moved down to my neck sucking and biting, marking me as his as his thrusts grew faster.

"Mmm…harder Rob." I sighed out. I could hear him almost growl at my request before he was pulling back and slamming into me with bruising force. Running my nails down his back, I stopped at his hips pulling them into me and moving my hips up to meet his movements.

"Shit Jess." Rob grunted my name and captured my lips once more.

Our bodies were glistening with sweat, pulling us closer together making me feel as if we were the same person; two souls being united as one forever.

I was clawing at Rob's back, my incoherent cries swirling around us as I once again felt a pool of heat begin to travel slowly down my stomach.

"Rob…" I moaned out, my nails digging deeper into his skin. The heat grew, taking over my body. Pushing my head back into the pillows and arching my back to move myself closer to Rob, my eyes rolled back and I saw a flash of bright light as my muscles contracted. I screamed out, the pleasure taking over and making me lose all control. My muscles tightened and released, gripping Rob inside me as he thrust once more and sent himself over the edge after me.

Our breathing was ragged, coming out in short gasps as Rob rested his head on my shoulder, placing a kiss to my bare skin before moving his head up to look into my hooded brown eyes.

My voice came out ragged as I said "We are definitely doing that every day!"

Rob's smile grew until it turned into a full grin before he said "I'll do anything you want Jess, as long as I'm with you."


End file.
